


Frankie's Birthday

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Frankie's throwing herself a birthday party. How will it go?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Igneeel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Igneeel).



"No surprises, Grace. I don't want your kind of surprise party." 

"I wasn't planning on throwing you one."

"Well, good, though, don't think that gets you out of coming to the party I'm throwing for myself." 

"You're throwing yourself a party?" 

"Yes, Grace, and you're going to be there." 

"Fine. I will be there." 

Grace had been out of the house for most of the day while Frankie set up her party. Every time Grace thought about it she rolled her eyes at the ridiculous idea of hosting your own birthday party. She had always had friends throw a party for her, and she helped throw parties for them. That's just how it was done. Then again, Frankie wasn't like her other friends. 

Later that afternoon Grace came back home and Frankie was right at the door to greet her. "Oh good, you're here first, you can help me finish setting out the food." So, Grace helped Frankie finish up and they waited in an awkward silence for people to show up. Bud and Coyote were the first to show. 

"Hey, mom. We can't stay, Coyote has to have his chauffeur." Bud shot a look to Coyote who just shrugged. "Happy birthday, mom. I hope you have a great party." 

"Thanks, Bud. Coyote." The boys waved as they went back to the car. "Well that was short." Frankie sat herself back on the couch next to Grace. 

"Is that everyone you invited? Me and your sons?" 

"No. I invited Robert and Sol. Robert called to RSVP. They're a no. Then I invited your daughters. Do you think they'll show up?"

"Unlikely," Grace admitted. 

"In that case do you want to get shit faced drunk and make out later?" 

"I'll start with the drunk part. As for the other part, let's wait to see where the evening takes us," Grace replied sarcastically.   
Hours later the two women were still seated next to each other on the couch, but both were substantially intoxicated. "Sorry your birthday sucked," Grace said. 

"It's not the worst I've ever had. This one at least has vodka." 

Seemingly ignoring Frankie, Grace exclaimed as if the thought had just occurred to her, "I didn't give you your present! Wait," Grace paused, thinking. "I didn't buy you a present. I bought myself three new shirts today, but I forgot to get you something." Grace looked like she was genuinely upset with herself. "I'm a bitch."

"You said it sister," Frankie replied, looking over at Grace. Both women laughed. 

"There's still something I can give you," Grace said, interrupting the laughter. With that said, Grace maneuvered herself so that she was straddling Frankie's lap. 

"Am I getting a lap dance?"

"Not unless you want me to break a hip," Grace replied, then leaned in to kiss Frankie. 

"Hey, Grace, I've changed my mind, this is one of my better birthdays," Frankie told her after they parted from their kiss. Then Frankie pulled her back in for another. It looks like she was getting that make out session after all.


End file.
